


I’m Your What Now!?

by TheInkist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Angel Wings, Baking, Baking with Cas, Big Brothers, Bonding, Brother Winchesters, Candy, Castiel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Cuddle, Cuddling, Cutting, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) - Freeform, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel kisses, Embarassing stories, Even Chuck, F/M, Festival, First Date, Fish, Fluff, Fluffy, Gabe likes embarrassing Cas, Gabriel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Gabriel Ships It, Gabriel is a Flirt, Gabriel to the Rescue, Games, Gen, Grace Kink, Kidnapping, Kisses, Kissing, Knives, Lots of it, M/M, Mates, More Destiel, More of a Universe Alteration, Multi, Non-Con Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Platonic Dean Winchester, Platonic Sam Winchester, Possibly Smut Later, Protective Gabriel, Reader ships it, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Soulmates, Romantic date, Sam Winchester (Supernatural) - Freeform, Sass, Sex, Sibling Relationship, Skating, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Snuggling, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Gabriel, Soulmate brain stuff, Soulmates, Street Fair, Sweet, Telepathy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Wing Kink, Wings, and a little shit, angel - Freeform, aquarium, aquarium dates, double dates, everyone does tbh, fem!reader - Freeform, gabriel/reader - Freeform, gay kissing, idk - Freeform, it goes better than you would expect, just a tiny bit, mate, not really an alternate universe, pop culture references, reader - Freeform, shy!reader, soulmate, wing - Freeform, wing!kink, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkist/pseuds/TheInkist
Summary: Reader meets the archangel Gabriel and is instantly fascinated by the six tawny gold wings that arch up behind him. But why is everyone acting like they can’t see them? And why can she?This is lots of tooth-rotting fluff, some angst and possibly smut later on.(Edit: there is most definitely smut.)





	1. Of Archangels and Broken Lightbulbs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, gals and non-binary pals!  
> I just wanted to give a heads-up to anyone who might be bothered by (very) brief talk of rape in chapter 2. It’s only a passing mention, but I don’t know what might be triggering to someone, so I’m doing my best to cover all bases.  
> Anyways, thank you so, so much for reading and please leave a comment or kudos! (Or both :P)
> 
> (Also, reader is about 21-ish here, but feel free to imagine her a different age if you want.)

“Ah!”

You bent over, clapping your hands to your ears in a vain attempt to block out the head-splitting ringing that was filling the bunker’s library along with a bright light. The overhead lights fizzled for a moment, than exploded, sending glass shards skittering across the floor and raining down over you. Without warning, the deluge of sound and light stopped as suddenly as it had started, the silence almost deafening as you cautiously dropped your hands from your ears and turned to see what the source of it all was.

~~~

You had met the Winchesters a few of years ago in a small town just off the west coast. People had been turning up dead with their hearts ripped out and their blood drained. You had only been working the case a couple of days when you bumped into Sam and Dean. After figuring out you were all hunting the same thing, you decided to team up in the hopes that you might be able to catch the “Werepire” as Dean had dubbed it, sooner. As it turned out (much to the disappointment of you and Dean,) it wasn’t a cool hybrid, just a few vamps working alongside a pack of werewolves.

You had been pretty badly injured, and the boys offered to let you stay with them as you were currently living out of your car. (Which was a nice way of saying that you were homeless.) You fit in well with their little patchwork family, bringing a spark of light into their world of crippling guilt-complexes and buried feelings. When you had fully recovered, Sam had offered a permanent room at the bunker, which you had accepted without a second thought. Since then, the two boys and their socially awkward angel had become like the older brothers you never had. Which brings us to the present day:

~~~

Dean burst through the door, pistol in hand followed by Sam, who was clutching what looked like an angel blade. They both froze when they saw the figure in the room and you, surrounded by broken glass. If you hadn’t been scared shitless, you probably would have laughed at the expressions that flashed across their faces, worry, shock, annoyance, before settling on the trademarked Double Winchester Bitch-Face.

“What the hell was that for? Do you have any idea how long it takes and how expensive it is to replace all these light!?” Dean’s face was rapidly turning the color of his favorite pie filling (cherry, obviously) as he gestured angrily with his gun at the shattered fixtures, glancing at you questioningly from the corner of his eye. “You okay, (y/n)?”

You gave him a thumbs up; aside from a few small nicks on your arms and the beginnings of a headache, you were fine. He nodded, and you turned your attention to the man standing in the middle of the library. He was surprisingly short, with long-ish caramel hair. Faint smile lines decorated the skin around his warm, hazel eyes, and when he gave a cocky grin to the still hopping mad Dean, it lit up the room. What drew your eyes though, were the six loosely folded golden wings that towered above him, the feathers moving constantly in a mesmerizing rippling pattern. Wait… six wings?

“What’s up Dean-o? Always a pleasure, Samsquatch.” He winked at Sam before turning to you, glancing up and down before giving a low whistle. “And what have we here? The name’s Gabriel sweetheart, but you can call me tonight.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and you let out a snort while Dean rolled his eyes, tucking his gun back into his waistband. So he’s an archangel. That would definitely explain the six wings.

“Seriously Gabe, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I happened to be in the area when I heard tell that the Winchesters had adopted another member into their little gang, so naturally I had to stop by to meet her.” He snapped his fingers and the broken glass vanished, lights returning to their previous un-broken state. “And may I ask, sugar, how did someone like you get saddled with my little bro and these two plaid-clad wannabe hipsters?”

“O-oh, um,” you stammered, trying with minimal success to look at Gabriel’s face rather than his wings, opting instead to study the ground between your feet. You had never seen anything as magnificent, but it felt kind of weird staring at them when everyone else acted like they weren’t there. Maybe it was considered rude, or a breach of privacy or something. Were you doing the angelic version of staring openly at a woman’s chest? Oh god, this could get awkward. When you glanced up, Gabriel was smirking at you.

“Eloquent, this one.” You blushed, stealing another look at his wings from the corner of your eye as Sam came to your rescue.

“Actually, we met (y/n) on a case. She needed a place to stay, we had room, and she’s a kickass hunter.” He shrugged, shooting you a small grin. “It doesn’t hurt that she’s an amazing cook too.” Your heart warmed at the praise, and you shot Sam a smile.

“Okay, well now that we’ve made introductions, do you think you could, y’know,” Dean made a shooing motion with his hands. “Scram?” Now that he didn’t have piles of lightbulbs to clean up and replace, Dean’s expression had gone from ‘I’m gonna flay you with a butter knife’ to ‘I’m mildly pissed and but considering letting you leave sans a few fingers.’ Gabriel shrugged.

“What, my awesomeness too much for you to handle, Dean-o?” Dean rolled his eye, huffing out a sigh of annoyance and crossing his arms.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Gabe.”

The archangel sent you a mischievous grin, whiskey eyes dancing as they met your (y/e/c) ones. “Great meeting you, (y/n). Hopefully we’ll have a chance to get to know each other more…” he paused, eyebrows wiggling and smile turning flirty. “intimately.”

“I would rather be pecked to death by a flock of hummingbirds,” you stated flatly, though the twitching at the corners of your lips betrayed your amusement.

“Woah, there it is! I knew you had some sass in you, otherwise you’d probably be dead from boredom, locked up with these two lumberjacks 24/7.” Gabriel leaned towards Sam and stage-whispered conspiratorially, “I like her. Keep her.” Sam rolled his eyes as with a final wink at you, the archangel vanished.  
Dean gave an exasperated sigh as he walked off, shaking his head and mumbling to himself about “Damn angels and their unnecessarily dramatic entrances and exits,” and “keeping their celestial noses out of other peoples business.”

“So (y/n),” Sam said, picking up a couple books that had been knocked off the table and handing them to you. “Now that you’ve met him, what do you think of-“ he made quotation marks in the air “-The Mighty Gabriel, Trickster, Messenger of God and all that jazz.”

“I’m not really sure,” you said, stacking the books in your arms and plopping them on the table. “He doesn’t seem quite as bad as what I’ve heard, but I guess looks can be deceiving, right?” Sam shrugged. “At any rate,” you continued, “I’ll reserve further judgement till I actually know him.” Sam nodded thoughtfully.

“Just be careful if you do run into him. He wasn’t known as the Trickster all those years for nothing.”

“Will do.” You pulled out a chair, dropping into it and opening Sam’s laptop. There had been reports of people, specifically (h/c) haired women, going missing along one stretch of road just outside of Portland Oregon every spring dating back at least twenty years. The most recent one was only a week ago, a girl a couple years younger than you. According to some old police reports you dug up, that road was where a Jonathan Brown, suspected serial rapist and murderer, went missing twenty one years ago.

“Huh.” You sat back, chewing you lip thoughtfully. “Well this absolutely reeks of ghost.” You stood up and walked to the door, poking your head out and yelling, “Hey Sam, Dean! I got a case!”


	2. Of Ghosts and Over-Protective Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two. Enjoy! :)

"What do you mean I can’t go!?” You were fuming, glaring up at the person who was currently number one on your Least Favorite People list. “If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t even have a case!”

“Look, (y/n),” Sam said, stepping between you and Dean, who you were having a glaring contest with. “Obviously, we’re grateful you found the case, but you saw the descriptions of the women who’ve vanished. And I’m pretty sure you realize you fit that description to a T.”

“SO!?” Dean stepped up to stand next to his brother 

“So? That means that if we take you along we’re putting you in a lot more danger than you would normally be in. This guy murders and. Rapes. Women who look like you. This isn’t our usual salt ‘n burn. And it’s not a question of whether or not you’re a good hunter, because we’ve all seen you kick some serious ass.” He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose before meeting your gaze with a look that made your heart melt. “It’s a matter of keeping you out of harms way wherever we can. Capiche?” You sighed, shoulders drooping slightly.

“Okay.” How could you argue with that? Especially with Sam giving you those damn puppy eyes over Dean’s shoulder the entire time. It was entirely unfair that a grown giant of a man could be that adorable. “Just stay safe please,” you said, wrapping your arms around Dean’s waist. He chuckled awkwardly, one arm around your shoulders while the other ruffled your hair. 

“You to, kiddo.” You released him, turning to Sam and opening your arms.

“You too Moose, bring it in.” He rolled his eyes at the nickname, but accepted the hug. Dean’s hugs may have been heartfelt, but Sam was definitely the best hugger out of the two. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you right up to his chest, holding on tightly as the scent of his conditioner tickled your nose and his heartbeat thudded comfortingly next to your cheek. “Come back in one piece, m’kay?” He smiled reassuringly pulled away, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“We will. Take care, (y/n), we should be back in a couple days. I’ll try to call each night to check in.” 

And with a final wave they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short, but I will be posting chapter three later today.


	3. Of Uno and Spilled Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here’s chapter three. I know the chapters aren’t very long, but I think a number of medium chapters are better than one or two super long ones. :)

“I could get used to this.” You snuggled a little deeper into the armchair, tugging the blanket tighter around your shoulders. A cup of tea threw up curls of steam and a comforting scent, and several of your old favorite books were stacked up and ready to be re-read. You hadn’t realized it till now, but this was the first time in who knows how long that you’d been able to truly relax and have a little time to yourself. You took a sip of tea, humming in pleasure at the familiar taste, only to practically jump out of your skin and spit it out when a voice piped up from behind you.

“Heya sugar.”

“GABRIEL WHAT THE HELL!?” You leapt up, tea dripping from where it spilled over your arm as you spun on the archangel. He was lucky you didn’t have an angel blade with you or you would have stabbed him right then and there. You set your mug down sharply on the coffee table, glaring at Gabriel who had the decency to look slightly sheepish as he put his hands out in a placating manner. Were you imagining things, or did his wings droop a little bit? 

“Woah, slow down sugar, didn’t mean to scare you. I just saw that the two stooges had gone and I thought I’d pop in and say hello.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “But if you want me to go…” you paused, thinking for a moment. On one hand you could probably still enjoy your day off all by yourself. On the other hand, friendly archangels (or any angel other than Cas for that matter,) dropping by happened about as often as rain in July. 

“No, it’s fine,” you huffed, grabbing your blanket and wiping the spilled tea off your arm as you sat down. “It was too quiet in here anyway.” 

“Well, we could definitely fix that in several different ways…” 

You snorted. “Oh, you mean your cries of anguish when I demolish you in a game of Uno? ‘Cause that’s the only noisemaking that gonna be happening today.” You were getting up to grab the deck of cards when you heard a snap and the game appeared on the table, already set up. 

“Oh trust me, (y/n).” He grinned darkly. “I won’t be the one wailing at the end of this.”


	4. Of Teasing and Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, chapter 4! I think there’ll be 1-3 more chapters, depending on whether I add a chapter of smut...

“How in the hell…” you whispered, staring open-mouthed as Gabriel laid down yet another +4 card. He smirked.

“What, your plan to ‘demolish me’ not working out so well, sweetheart?” You glared at him, drawing four cards and shoving them into into your rapidly growing hand. 

“This is so not fair. You must be cheating somehow…” His eyes widened as he leaned back, putting a hand over his heart and pretending to look hurt.

“Me cheating? Little ‘ol me? This is a very serious matter, (y/n). I only cheat on unimportant things, like taxes and math tests.” You rolled your eyes.

“Gabriel, I would bet my entire savings that you’ve never paid a tax in your life. Or taken a math test, for that matter.” 

“Maybe I have, maybe I haven’t.” You looked up dubiously. He was had a pretty good poker face, but the corners of his mouth were twitching. A ripple ran across the wings that were folded loosely behind him, and they perked up slightly as he leaned forward, laying down his second to last card and saying, “Uno,” with a confident smirk.

You ducked your eyes to the cards in your hand, a small blush staining your cheeks as you hoped Gabriel hadn’t caught you staring. “Um… the color is green,” you said placing a color changing card down on the discard pile. He tossed his last card, a green 2 down, sitting back with a wide satisfied smile on his face. 

“Good job ‘demolishing’ me, (y/n).”

“Oh shut up,” you grumbled. “I still think you cheated.” 

Tawny gold feathers glinted, sending out ripples of light as he chuckled. From what you’d seen, it seemed like the angels emotions and the little, absent-minded movements of his wings were somehow connected. You rested your chin in your hand while he reshuffled the cards, trying to memorize the shape of them, the two largest arching overhead, the next pair relaxing more forward, and the smallest ones that you could barely see peeking out on either side of his shoulders where they were snuggly nestled.

“Hello, earth to (y/n).” A hand waved in your face and you jumped, flushing crimson. Gabriel was watching you with an amused smirk, but there was a flash of something in his eyes as he sat back down. “Like whatcha see, sugar?” You didn’t think you could have turned any redder as you tried to stammer out something slightly comprehensible.

“I-I’m sorry, they’re just s-so pretty and… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be r-rude or anything…” you trailed off, faltering under the strange way Gabriel was looking at you. 

“What are you talking about?” You gestured uncertainly at his wings, which had drawn in when you started talking, and were now tightly folded to his back, matching the tense expression on his face.

“Y-your wings.” His eyes widened, but you rushed on, hoping to have a chance to explain yourself before he decided to smite you for breaking rule number one of Angelic Etiquette or something. “I tried not to stare because no one else acted like they were there and I thought that I was probably being rude by looking at them. I didn’t want to mention it in case you might get offended and leave, and I’m so sorry for staring just now, but the way the light was shining on the feathers was so beautiful and I just…” you trailed off lamely, looking down at where your fingers which were playing with the hem of your shirt. Shit, how could I have been so dumb.

You stood there, face burning with shame for what seemed like hours when the sound of someone clearing their throat prompted you to look up, your eyes meeting Gabriel’s. He was standing in front of you, an unexplainable emotion on his face and you ducked your head again, still too embarrassed to meet his gaze. Warm fingers cupped your chin, his gentle but unyielding strength forcing your (y/e/c) eyes up to meet his. 

“You can really see my wings? All of them?” You nodded and he stepped back, releasing your chin and letting out an agitated huff, running a hand through his hair. “Do you know what this means?”

You were getting more confused by the minute, worry forming a pit in your stomach as you watched the agitated angel pacing in front of you.“I wouldn’t think it means anything, I mean, can’t everyone see your wings?” He gave a hollow chuckle.

“Oh sugar, you really don’t know much about angels, do you.” You shook your head again. “Only other angels can see our wings. The closest you mortals can get without having your eyes melted out of their sockets is when we partially bring them into this plane and you see the shadow. The only reason a human would be able to see an angel’s wings as a whole is if they were…” he paused, looking away for a moment before meeting your gaze with something akin to nervousness swirling behind his eyes. “If they were that angel’s soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments! It absolutely makes my day to hear that someone liked my story. <3


	5. Of Confusion and... Soulmates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a lot longer than I was planning, but here’s chapter six. Thank you all for your kind words, reading them has kept me going when I hit the Dreaded Writer's Block. :P

“I-I…” It felt like the world had stopped, or like someone had drop-kicked you in the gut. There’s no way I heard that right. You cleared your throat, feeling like there wasn’t enough air in the room. “Um. I don’t think I follow.”

Gabriel was back to pacing, mumbling to himself while you pulled out a chair, dropping into it in a daze as your brain tried to process what you thought he just said. “Uh, Gabriel?” His head snapped up, gaze locking onto yours with an intensity that made you shrink back into your seat. “I don’t really understand. I’m your what now?”

“Soulmate.” He said, through gritted teeth.

“O-okay, but what does that mean, exactly?” You let out a yelp as he slammed his hands down on the table at your back, effectively trapping you between him and the surface. You were petrified as he looked up and you saw that he was panting, grace swirling just behind his eyes. His wings were fraught with tension, each one flared out in a defensive position as if he were subconsciously trying to make himself look bigger.

“What does it mean?” He hissed. “What it means is that when dad made humans, part of his strategy was to make each angel an ‘other half’ among the humans so we would perhaps grow to love them as he did. What it means is that for hundreds of thousands of years there have only been a handful of angels who actually found their soulmates, and it rarely ended well. What it means, (y/n), is that by finding you I’ve given heaven and hell a way to get to me, and… and it’s through you.”

He said the last part so quietly you had to lean forward to catch it, which allowed you the chance to really study his eyes for the first time. They were beautiful, like sunshine through a glass of fine whiskey, but what caught your eye were the tears that glittered brightly in the corners. His eyes met yours and you felt a pang at the sorrow that filled his gaze. Reaching up hesitantly, you cupped his cheek in your hand, and he leaned into it, eyes closing.

“Now that I’ve found you, I don’t want to risk losing you,” he said softly. Gabriel stepped back, and you stood up, wrapping your arms around him tightly as a faint scent of chocolate tickled your nose. He responded in like, squeezing you like he never wanted to let go. There was a sight rustling as his wings wrapped protectively around you both, enveloping you in a cocoon of soft gold feathers.

After a moment, you mumbled into his shirt, “Y’know, you angels may not need to breathe, but us humans do.”

“Archangel, remember? I’ll just revive you.” You snorted.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun. It’d be an interesting tombstone though.” You pulled away, grinning, relieved at the change of mood. “Hugged to death by an angel. Bet there aren’t many that say that.” He chuckled slightly, sitting down in the chair you were in a couple minutes ago.

“Yeah, I doubt it.” You sat down in the chair next to him, turning to face Gabriel.

“So, I still don’t understand what being your soulmate means.” You looked up from the hangnail you were picking at. “Or what it entails.” He was studying the ceiling like it held the answer to life’s eternal questions. (What, exactly, is the function of a rubber duck?)

“It means what I told you,” He said, still looking up. “When dad made you humans, he foresaw some of the problems that might come up, namely that angels probably wouldn’t be too keen on loving something so far below them. (Should I be insulted?) So, his solution was to take some of each angels grace and mix it in with a human soul; toss that soul into the world at a random point in history and hope for the best.”

“What!?” You broke in, incredulous. “That makes no sense! How could they meet if none of the angels knew when or where their soulmates would be?” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Hey, I said it was his solution. I never said it was a very GOOD solution. Anyway, didn’t I tell you only a handful of angels had found their mates? Well, that’s why.” He sat up, looking at you. “If by chance an angel stumbles on their soulmate, they’ll know because the human will be able to see their wings, the most vulnerable part of us.” You nodded, brain churning as you processed this new information.

“But what happens when the human dies. Is that just… it? You get like, seventy years with them and then just poof, they’re gone?”

“Actually, if the human and angel have um… bonded, than when the human dies their soul is transformed into grace and they are reborn as an angel. Although the one I met seemed a little more human than angel personality-wise…”

You took the opportunity to study his wings as he sat there, apparently deep in thought. They were relaxed, the occasional twitch sending light cascading across them. Upon looking closer though, you realized that they weren’t all the same color. The smallest pair were a soft, fawn-like brown, almost iridescent gold when the light hit them. The second pair shone as well, the feathers dappled with gold and the color more bronze than brown. The largest pair though, were were by far the most magnificent, almost pure gold feathers, with bronze shafts, changing from a soft pure gold at the top to a darker, antique gold at the end.

You were so caught up looking that you jumped when Gabriel cleared his throat. He was watching you with an almost nervous expression that looked strangely out of place where a cocky smirk normally was.

“So… what do you think?” You blinked.

“Of what?” He snorted.

“How well my shoes and shirt match.”

“Um…” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“My wings, dummy. You’re the first human to see them since well, ever. So, first impression?”

“Honestly?” You looked straight into his eyes. “I think they’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” The nervousness washed off his face, replaced by the beginnings of his usual smile.

“Really?”

“Absolutely.” Deep down you wished you could run your hand through them, they looked so soft. He grinned wider and his wings responded in kind, brightening and moving slightly. Huh. Never would have pegged him as the type to be insecure about himself.

“Well that’s a relief.” He spread his arms out, gesturing to his wings. “Because if you didn’t think they were completely perfect (like the rest of me),” he said with a wink, “I would have some serious questions about your taste in angels.”

You rolled your eyes, unable to keep a small smile off your face. _And there he was, the cocky little joker. I guess he’s MY cocky little joker now._ As much as you liked him, you weren’t sure how you felt about jumping right into a relationship, and you told Gabriel as much.

“It’s okay if you want to take it slow,” he assured you. “This might take me some getting used to as well. Y’know, being committed and all.” Oh yeah, you knew. Sam and Dean had filled you in on all the details of Gabriel’s ‘Casa Erotica’ misadventures. Bleh. Those were definitely not images you were getting out of your brain anytime soon. Except… he seems to enjoy making those an awful lot.

“You know,” you said hesitantly, “just because I can see your wings doesn’t mean I have to tie you down.” You felt a pang in your chest. “You can still have your fun and we can pretend this never happened…” you trailed off, looking down as tears pricked behind your eyes and you gritted your teeth, hating the rollercoaster of emotion the last few minutes had been. No. I won’t hold him down. We can still be friends though, right?

“Woah there, sugar.” A hand came into your line of vision, gently cupping your chin and forcing you to meet a pair of warm hazel eyes that were looking into your (y/e/c) ones with an emotion that made your knees weak. You blinked and a rebel tear trickled down your cheek. He sighed, wiping it away with a thumb as he brought his other hand up to cup your other cheek. He leaned in, his forehead almost touching yours as your eyes closed and you stood there, basking in the closeness. “Can I kiss you?” You barely heard the soft whisper, but your heart sped up and you nodded, leaning in slightly.

He tilted your face slightly, bringing his lips to meet yours as your mind went blank. The kiss was slow and sweet, your mouths soft against one another, breaths mingling. He tasted like chocolate and… was that caramel? Thank god I don’t have bad breath. Do I? Oh, whatever. You broke the kiss unhappily, but your need for air outweighed the pleasure. You were panting as he rested his forehead against yours again.

“Wow,” you breathed. “Just, wow.” He smirked.

“That good, eh?” You nodded vigorously, stepping back and dropping into the nearest chair, still flustered. He followed, sitting across from you and taking your hands in his.

“Hey, I need you to understand something, sweetheart. You are not tying me down, okay?” He squeezed your hands and you looked up, taken aback by his expression of frank honesty. “You and me, we complete each other in every sense of the word. You wont ever be holding me back; it would be my pleasure to belong to only you. Okay?” You nodded again, the tension leaving your shoulders.

“Okay.” You looked at him uncertainly. “So how does this whole soulmate thing go normally?” He shrugged.

“Frankly, I have no idea. I figured we should start our relationship the way other couples d-” you broke in before he could finish.

“Hold on, how do even know that this would work? You hardly know me.” Despite your words, you couldn’t deny that you felt something you hadn’t felt before in your previous short-lived relationships. A kind of connection, like when you meet an old friend you haven’t seen in years but somehow instantly bond with.

“Look, as crappy as dad’s plans can be, one thing he was always pretty good at was matchmaking. I mean, my little bro practically follows Dean around like a puppy.” He took your hands in his again. “And if he thinks we would be should be together, then I’m willing to give it a try.”

“Me too,” you agreed. “I’ve never felt like this so soon after meeting someone. It’s like I knew you a really long time ago, but I know we haven’t met before, right?”

“Yeah. I feel that too, and I’m inclined to say it’s because of my grace mixed in with your soul.” He smiled crookedly. “Like I’ve been missing a piece of myself for my entire life, and now I’ve found it.” You blushed, a warm feeling spreading through your chest as you realized that you had what most people can only dream about. A literal, actual soulmate. Who wanted you.

Overcome with emotion, you threw your arms around him and brought your lips up to meet Gabriel’s. His eyes widened momentarily in surprise before he kissed you back, turning his head slightly to get a better angle. His hands were running up your neck, cupping your jaw as he swiped his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You responded, opening your mouth slightly and he dove in, exploring every crack and crevice while the taste of chocolate flooded your senses.

When you reluctantly pulled away, he was grinning like a little kid.

“If you’re that good of a kisser,” he said with a wink, “I’ll bet you’re amazing in bed.” You smacked him in mock outrage, burying your head in his shoulder to hide the flush in your cheeks.

“Oh, shut up,” you mumbled, feeling his chest vibrate as he chuckled. His wings wrapped around you, mimicking his arms as he pulled you close. You could have stayed there forever, surrounded by gold feathers and the arms of your soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up tomorrow, and thank you for reading! Tell me what you think in the comments below :)


	6. Of Things and First Dates

You lifted your head to look up at him. “So-” you began, but Gabriel interrupted you.

“Shhh. We’re having a moment, and you are not allowed to spoil it with any problems, aside from how long I can hold you before you have to use the bathroom.” You giggled a little, but obliged, laying your head back down on his shoulder.

After enjoying the embrace for a minute longer, you couldn’t take it. “So does this mean we’re… a thing?” He opened his eyes, meeting yours and kissing you on the tip of your nose.

“I thought you wanted to take it slow,” he said, teasingly.

“Well, I’m not planning hopping in the sheets with you or anything,” you winked cheekily. “At least not yet. But yeah, I’d be open to making us a thing. Only that’s want you want, of course.”

“I think I made that pretty clear.”

“Okay then,” you breathed. Well that was eas-ohhh shit. You froze as something dawned on you, dread washing over you like someone dumped a bucket of ice-water on your head. “Crap. What are we gonna tell Sam and Dean? Their feeling about you are already rather…” you paused, trying to come up with an explicative less colorful than what they normally used in reference to the archangel. “Um, varied.” He snorted.

“If by varied, you mean that they’d spit me on an archangel blade and deep-fry themselves an angel kebab as soon as look at me, then yeah. Varied is a good word.”

“Oh come on, they’re not that bad,” you protested, swatting his chest. “And to be fair, you guys didn’t exactly get off on the right foot. You DID make Sam watch his brother die about a hundred different ways, and I don’t think that’s something that is forgiven or goes away quickly.” His breath ruffled your hair as he let out a long breath.

“Yeah, I know. But honestly, I’ve been nothing if not helpful over the last few weeks. Doesn’t that merit some kind of positive reaction?”

“Dean’s a hard cookie, Gabe. Sam too. It’s going to take a lot longer than a few weeks to earn any semblance of trust from either of them.” You smiled, hugging him a little tighter. “And anyway, it doesn’t matter what they think of you. I’m a fully-fledged adult and I can make my own decisions when it comes to my love-life.” Gabriel chuckled at your tone; it sounded like you were convincing yourself as much as him.

“So. If we’re a thing now, does that mean I get to take you on a date?” Your face lit up like someone had told you unicorns were real and dropped one in your lap.

“Really? Where!” Gabriel grinned, your eagerness infectious.

“It’s a surprise.” He bopped you on the nose as you pretended to pout. “Why don’t you go change into something comfortable for walking in the sun, and be back in like, ten minutes. Capiche?”

You nodded, untangling yourself from him and trotting to your room, mentally running through your wardrobe. Most of what you owned was flannels and jeans. Easy to replace and holds up excellently under heavy wear? Absolutely. Cute? Hell no. But oh well. Such is life. You grabbed a pair of shorts and a cream colored top, adding a pair of pearl earrings. Hair went up in a ponytail (A.N. If you have short hair, just ignore this part.), a pair of sunglasses and a pretty blue plaid button-up tied around your waist completed the ensemble. You debated for a moment about shoes, but ultimately decided that comfort came before cute, grabbing your white Converse instead of flats. Satisfied with your outfit, (hey, it might not be the best one ever, but at least the shorts made your butt look pretty cute,) you headed back to the library.

“Well don’t you clean up nicely.” You grinned, doing a little spin in from of him.

“Y’think so?” His smirk said it all. (Including a few choice innuendoes, because let’s be honest. When has Gabriel ever been able to pay a pure compliment.) “So,” you said, feeling giddy and a bit nervous, like a high-school girl on her first date again. “Where are we going?”

Gabriel smiled mischievously, grabbing your hand. The next moment it felt like the floor had dropped out from under your feet and you squeezed your eyes shut, clutching his hand in yours tightly as the beating of wings filled your ears. A second later it was over, and you were blinking in amazement in the sun. You were facing a row of brightly colored buildings, and as you turned around you were greeted by the sight of what looked like a massive town square filled with tents and crowds of people milling around. The scent of some kind of meat roasting mixed with the sweet smell of freshly made candy in the air, making your stomach growl.

“Where-where are we?” You breathed, drinking in all the different sights and sounds.

“The St. Dominic fair in Gdansk, Poland. One of the biggest street fairs in the world.”

“We’re in Poland? Really?”

“Yep,” Gabriel said, popping the ‘p’. He tugged your hand, pulling you in the direction of one of the candy selling booths. “C’mere. You haven’t lived till you’ve eaten a freshly made Krówka."

The day passed in a blur of booths filled with colorful clothing and jewelry, street performers and little squares of the fudge-like Polish candy. You were a tired but happy mess when Gabe brought you back to the bunker. And right into the angry glares of your older (almost) brothers.

“Oh shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Caught in the act.
> 
> (I thought about having Gabe take the reader to do something like stargazing or have a picnic, but it seemed to cliche and I wanted to do something different. I went to Poland not long ago and was lucky enough to be able to go to the Dominic street fair, and it seemed like a place that someone really fun-loving might take a date. Also, Krówka are like, really good.) :)


	7. Of Brothers and Facing the Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shoutout to all you lovely people leaving comments. (and occasional corrections :P) You guys absolutely make my day, and I actually saved a bunch of them to read when I don’t feel like writing. One of the reasons I'm able to keep writing this story is because of all the encouragement flooding in; you all have really boosted my confidence as a writer. Thank you so, so much! :)

Dean’s arms were crossed and he looked like he was going to murder the both of you. Sam’s pose matched his brother’s, but he looked more disappointed than angry.

“Where have you been!?” Dean hissed. “We got home and you were just... gone.” You opened your mouth, but Sam cut you off.

“You didn’t leave a note, didn’t text, nothing. We were worried, (y/n). Where were you?” Guilt settled hollowly in your stomach and you felt the prick of tears behind your eyes.

“I’m sorry,” you said softly, looking at your shoes to avoid your brother’s glare.

“Well, sorry doesn’t cut it sweetheart,” Dean huffed. “And what’s he doing here anyway?” You were about to answer when a warm hand slipped into yours, squeezing gently. You met Gabriel’s eyes for a moment, nodding in response to the unspoken question in them. He turned to look at Dean, two of his wings wrapping around behind you protectively.

“Well boys, that is a very long story.”

“Then summarize.” Gabriel shrugged.

“I was bored, she seemed like fun. Not that kind of fun,” he hasty amended, seeing Sam’s eyes widen and Dean’s hand twitch toward his angel blade. “I mean play-a-card-game kind of fun. Geez, get your minds out of the gutters. Anyway, after I smashed her at Uno, we decided dad meant for us to be together, we had a very long and... informative conversation, we went on a date and now we’re back here.” Sam looked like you could have tipped him over with a feather, and Dean looked like he couldn’t decide whether to be shocked or angry.

“I-I’m sorry, but WHAT!?” Apparently he picked angry. “You-your dad thought you guys belonged together? What does that even mean!?”

“It means, Dean,” Gabriel said cooly. “That (y/n) is the part of me that has been missing since this world was created. And I mean that literally, as she has part of my grace baked up in her soul. Which basically means we’re soulmates. You’d do well to treat her with a bit more respect.” Sam stepped forward, looking even more like a concerned puppy than usual.

“That’s a nice story Gabe, but how do we know you’re telling the truth? I mean, for all we know you’re lying through your teeth about this whole ‘soulmate’ thing, although I don’t know why you would.”

“He knows because I can see his wings,” you said quietly. “All of them, not just the shadow.” Sam’s eyes widened but Dean continued to look unimpressed.

“So what?” he said, crossing his arms. “I can see Cas’s wings, it doesn’t mean we’re soulmates or anything.”

“Wait, what?” You and Sam said incredulously at the same time. Gabriel just grinned, pumping his fist and whispering “Called it!” under his breath.

“Dean, that’s exactly what it means.” You were honestly a little annoyed it took you this long to put it together. I mean, Cas followed him around like a lost puppy, and why else would he pop up at the smallest prayer from Dean?

“You can see my wings?” A familiar gravely voice interrupted your conversation as your favorite trench-coated holy tax accountant appeared next to Sam. Dean’s expression softened instantly when he laid eyes on Cas.

“Hey-“ he started, but Cas broke in.

“Dean, can you really see my wings?”

“Of course I can. Can’t everyone?” You shook your head, mimicking Sam. “Wait, seriously?” You smiled a bit at the look of utter bafflement on Dean’s face. “But… how? I mean, they’re big, and black and kind of hard to miss and…” you looked at the empty space behind Cas that Dean gesturing at, looking back at him blankly.

“Dean,” Cas stepped in, putting an end to Dean’s rambling. “They can’t see them. And I think you have an idea why.”

“There’s no way…” before he could finish the sentence, Cas touched two fingers to Dean’s head and they vanished off to who-knows-where. Probably to have a long chat and maybe work off some of the built up sexual tension that was thick enough to cut with a butterknife.

“So, um…” you shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, glancing up at Sam who was still staring in shock at where his brother had disappeared. “I guess we’ll go then…”

“Huh? Oh, uh yeah. Congrats by the way.” He turned and left the library, mumbling about research and soulmates and how many ways he’d murder Dean for not telling him about Cas’s wings.

“So, did you know?”

“Did I know what, sugar?” He had a ridiculous shit-eating grin on his face and you cracked up, whacking him on the shoulder.

“You did know! But how?”

“I suspected from all the time my little bro spent hanging with yours, because angels are drawn to their own grace. And then I took a peek into Dean-o’s head and boy, the fantasies he has about those wings. Yikes. Seeing something like that about a sibling is like walking in on your parents doin’ the do.” He crinkled his nose. “I need to scrub my brain with bleach.” You rolled your eyes at his dramatics.

“But if you suspected, wouldn’t Cas? And why didn’t he ever just read Dean’s mind?” Gabriel shrugged.

“I think it has to do with the grace in your soul protecting you or something. It makes you pretty much impossible to read, unless you’re purposefully transmitting something. Otherwise it’s just kind of a fuzzy blur of voices and color. And Cassie never was very assertive when it came to stuff like this. He was probably waiting for Dean to make the first move.”

“Huh.” You thought about asking how he would know that reading your soulmate’s mind doesn’t work, but decided it didn’t matter. After all, there was no point in being annoyed with him for attempting something he couldn’t do anyway. And he did take you to some pretty cool places, so all was forgiven. (Although if he tried again and you found out, you’d skin him.)

You dropped the hand you were holding, throwing your arms around his neck. “Thank you for a perfect date,” you whispered. He smiled, holding you like he never wanted to let go.

“Anytime, sugar.” With a final squeeze, he stepped back. “So, I get you tomorrow for, I don’t know, brunch maybe?”

“Will there be bacon?” you asked teasingly.

“As much as your little heart desires.” Your grin answered for you, and he leaned in for one last kiss before he was gone in a blur of golden feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is. I’m not really sure where to go from here, so any suggestions or ideas are really welcome!


	8. Of Brunch and Awkwardness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Sorry it’s been a bit since I last updated, but I’ve been busy. Thank you for all the kind words, you guys are awesome!

You hummed along to your favorite song, practically floating through the kitchen as you assembled various ingredients. Brunch with your soulmate (you were still wrapping your head around that,) had been amazing.

Gabriel had got you mid-morning, bringing you to what he said was one of his favorite cafés in Paris, Au Vuex Paris d’Arcole. The small building itself looked like something straight out of a storybook, colorful chairs outside contrasting beautifully with the wisteria carpeting the aged stone front. You split a plate of sweet crêpes with him, almost snorting hot cocoa out your nose at several of his sarcastic comments about the tourists walking by.

The two of you spent the better part of two hours like that, cracking jokes interspersed with moments that made your insides melt from warm fuzzies and wonder how you could have gotten so lucky. When you were finished he flew you back to the bunker, leaving you with a kiss and a promise of dinner that night.

Which left you where you were now, baking chocolate chip cookies and grinning like someone had given you a tiny pet dragon. Or a handful of them. You were dumping the chips into the dough when a scuffling came from behind you. You whipped around, only to get an eyeful of something that made you want to both barf (because he’s your brother,) and cheer (because maybe they’ll stop eye-sexing each other all the time.)

Dean had a hand wrapped in Cas’s coat collar, the other weaving in with his dark hair as they practically ate each other’s faces. You stood there in shock for a second, before you crossed your arms and leaned against the counter, trying not to laugh.

“Ah-hem.” You cleared your throat loudly and finally lost it as both men froze, jumping away from each other like they’d been electrocuted. Cas looked confused and a little embarrassed, but Dean was beet red, looking like a little boy that had been caught kissing behind the school during recess.

“Hello Y/N,” Cas said. “My apologies, I was aiming for Dean’s room, but I appear to have missed. He’s um, rather distracting.”

“It’s okay Cas,” you assured him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “So I assume you guys have, y’know, done the frick-frack?” He cocked his head, but a moment later understanding washed over his features. And was that a little smirk? Holy crap, miracles do happen.

“We did ‘frick-frack,’ as you put it,” he said, making quotation marks. “Several times, actually.” You didn’t think it was possible for Dean to turn any redder, but he did.

You cracked up again as the normally imposing hunter stammered and rubbed the back of his neck looking like a six year old who got caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Cas leaned in, and with a peck on the lips shut him up so quickly it was almost comical. Your heart warmed as you saw the look that passed between them when he pulled away.

“So, do you guys have the whole soulmate thing figured out?” Cas smiled, taking Dean’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“I think so.”

“Good,” you said, heaving an exaggerated sigh of relief. “Because the constant bedroom-eyes and longing looks were starting to get old.” Dean opened his mouth, but you cut him off, starting the mixer. “Cookie dough anyone? You must be tired from all your… physical activities.”

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled. You just snickered, scooping out a spoonful of dough and handing it to him with a wink. Cas shook his head when you offered him some, smiling as despite the grumpy expression on his face, Dean hummed appreciatively as he licked the spoon. Said utensil was scarcely back in your hand when Cas spun Dean around and kissed him. With vigor.

“Woah woah, guys!”you covered your eyes, making a face. “Not in my kitchen, please. Get a room.” Dean flipped you the bird over Cas’s shoulder as they vanished, off to do heaven knows what.

You were pulling a tray of freshly baked cookies out of the oven when you heard a rustle of feathers and felt arms wrap around your waist.

“Those look almost as tasty as you, sugar,” a voice purred in your ear. You blushed at the suggestive tone, stepping out of his embrace and setting the tray on the counter.

“You can have one, but it’ll cost you.” You put a hand on your hip, grinning a little. _That’s right Gabe. Two can play at this flirting thing._

He smirked, and in one quick step crossed the distance between you, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to your lips. You responded warmly, wrapping your arms around his neck. Breaking apart, you reached behind yourself and grabbed a cookie, handing it to him with a cheeky grin. Consider that cost paid in full, angel-boy. With interest.

You left him to munch while you pulled out two glasses and filled them with milk, bringing them over and hopping up to sit on the counter. You scooped up one of the warm, gooey cookies, almost moaning as you bit into it’s chocolaty goodness.

“Oh. My. God.” Gabriel hummed in agreement, reaching for another one when a crash sounded. You hastily grabbed his arm, stopping him from investigating. “Uh, no. Believe me, you do not want to know what caused that.” He looked puzzled.

“Why?”

“Weeeeeeell… to put it lightly, our brothers are banging each other. Like screen doors in a hurricane.”

“Oh. OH,” he looked disgusted.

“Yeah. Definitely not something you want to walk in on. But hey, now that they can have The Sex, maybe there won’t be as much tension all the time.”

“The Sex? What’s that supposed to mean?” You snorted, taking another bite of cookie.

“Ask Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y’all know, I’m a dancer (ballet) and show week is beginning. Which means, posting for the next ten days or so will likely be sporadic, as I’m not sure how often I’ll have WiFi. Only for the ten days though, then I’ll be back on schedule. 
> 
> Also, if you have a specific place/resteraunt where you think a date with someone like Gabriel might be fun, then please let me know. Activities are good too. Thank you so much for reading!


	9. Of Skating and Warm Fuzzies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me a bit to update, but life has been hectic and I haven’t had much time to write. I’ll try to get back into a more normal writing schedule when as things settle down. In the meantime, enjoy! :)

"Really Gabriel?” You grumbled, blowing on your hands and rubbing them vigorously in an attempt to warm them. “Ice skating?”

Dinner had been lovely, and you expected him to drop you at the bunker with a kiss and an innuendo (seriously, the guy may have been Chuck knows how many millennia old, but you swear he has the sense of humor of an twelve year old boy). Instead, a brisk wind was turning your nose and cheeks pink and cutting through your thin dress, snowflakes falling gently while light and laughter spilled out of the rink nearby.

“Hey, hey, don’t be a downer (y/n). Ice skating is a classic dating activity.”

“I know,” you whined, rubbing your arms. “But it’s freezing, can’t we go back to the bunker and watch Netflix or something?”

Gabe rolled his eyes and with a snap of his fingers your outfit changed completely. Warm gray leggings and a lavender sweater replaced the cute (albeit thin) dress you wore for dinner. A charcoal coat and cream colored scarf completed the ensemble, leaving you warm and running out of reasons not to skate. You sighed in defeat.

“You should know that I’ve only skated once in my entire life, at someone’s birthday party in 5th grade. And I spent most of the time on my butt.”

“Well I guess that gives you an excuse to hold my hand the whole time,” he said with a sly grin, leaning in for a kiss. You turned your head at the last second, letting him peck you on the cheek instead of your mouth.

“Not a chance, buddy,” you smirked, a slight blush tinting your cheeks. “I’ll take the icy butt, thanks.”

“Come on sugar,” he pouted. “I thought you were into mushy stuff like that. And I seem to recall several very… passionate kisses. What’s with the hesitation now?”

“I am into mushy stuff, and I like the kisses (a lot) but this is only our second date, and um…” you scuffed your feet in the snow awkwardly. “I meant to bring this up sooner, I-I don’t want to turn into the easy hop-in-bed-after-two-and-a-half-dates kind of girl, y’know? I do have a little bit of dignity. And I’m okay with like, the romantic part of our uh, relationship, but I just thought it might be nice to take the… physical aspect a little slower while I – while we are figuring this out?” You fidgeted with the zipper on your coat, nervously waiting for his answer. Gabriel was quiet for a moment, before shrugging nonchalantly.

“Okay.”

“Wait, really? You’re okay with maybe slowing this down?”

“(Y/n), it’s not like you didn’t tell me right off the bat that you hadn’t had much experience with relationships, and yes, I’m okay with slowing down if that would make you more comfortable.” He took your hands, drawing your gaze up to meet his earnest one.

“Sugar, boundaries are part of what make a healthy relationship; well, that’s what I’ve been told anyway.” He gave a small, almost rueful smile. “I haven’t exactly had experience with anything other then short, (but very sweet) flings, so I’m relying on the experience of some of my brothers, but I want this to work and I want us both to be happy.”

“Wow.” Your eyes were stinging, definitely because of the cold wind and not at all because that was absolutely the sweetest thing you’d ever heard. Nope. Definitely the wind. Before you could say anything else a pair of white skates appeared in your hand as Gabriel tugged the other, pulling you impatiently towards the rink.

“Enough of the chick-flick romantic moments. It’s time to hit the ice!”

~~~

 _How is he doing that? He looks like an Olympian skater or something._ Gabriel was in the middle of a series of complicated turns, looking completely in his element as a small crowd of skaters ooh’d and ah’d, clapping as he landed a particularly difficult jump. You stared open-mouthed in amazement, clinging to the railing like a middle-schooler to monkey bars.

 _Of course I’d have the luck to get stuck with a friggin angel as a soulmate. There’s probably nothing he can’t do perfectly._ You took a deep breath, psyching yourself up.

_Okay (y/n), you can do this. Just let go of the side and balance, all these little kids are doing it so why can’t you, right? _You let go of the side, wobbling for a moment before your feet flew out from under you and ass met ice.__

 

_Ow. I don’t know which hurts more, my pride or my derrière._

 

 At the sound of your pained grunt, Gabriel looked toward you, concern painting his features. You gave him a thumbs up, rolling your eyes as he glided over to you, coming to a perfect sliding stop and giving you a look that reeked of ‘I told you so’. 

 

“Need a hand there, sugar?” You would have normally accepted the help, but he looked so damn smug, and you were determined to prove yourself. 

 

“I got it, thanks.” You struggled to your feet, using the wall to pull yourself up while Gabriel watched with folded arms and an amused grin. Letting go, you stood precariously for a moment... and lost your balance. Instead of falling though, two arms encircled your waist, catching you as you scrambled to get your feet back under you. 

 

"I could be wrong (y/n), but it really doesn't look like you 'got it.'"

 

"Fine," you huffed, "I don’t remember how to skate." Gabriel grinned, stepping back and holding out his hands.

 

"Well it’s a good thing I do." He turned so he was facing you, taking your hands in his and skating slowly backwards away from the side, pulling you with him. When you realized what he was doing, you panicked, pulling toward the safety of the edges and away from the sharp, fast moving skates that would probably slice off a finger if you fell. Sensing your change of mood, Gabriel squeezed your hands reassuringly, preventing you from pulling away.

 

 "Relax sugar, I’ve got you. Just hold on and follow my lead, okay?" You nodded, holding onto his (very well muscled) forearms for dear life. It's a good thing he’s not human, otherwise I’m pretty sure I’d be leaving bruises.

 

Gabriel patiently coached you through the footwork while you got familiar with keeping your balance on the slippery ice. As it got easier to stand, you felt a little more confident, letting go of one of his hands and holding the other in a death-grip as you glided side-by-side around the rink.

 

"Okay, this is kind of fun," you admitted begrudgingly.

 

"See!?" He said smugly. "I knew you’d like it."

 

 "Yeah yeah, you were right. Someone get the man a silver dollar, or a pin to pop his ego." Gabriel cracked up at that, a warm feeling filling your chest at the sound. You squeezed his hand, grinning to yourself. He has such a sweet laugh. You happened to glance at the clock above the rink, and your heart sank as you realized how late it was. 

 

"Gabriel?"

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"I hate to be the one to end our date, but it’s getting really late and I don’t want the boys to worry." He rolled his eyes. 

 

"You’re a fully-fledged adult, (y/n). You don't have to go home just because Dean's got his panties in a twist."

 

"Yeah," you sighed. "I just... I think they have enough to worry about without me adding to it, y’know?”

 

 “They really don’t need to worry, sugar,” Gabe said, arms opening and wings flaring a little bit with pride. “After all, you are with only one of the most powerful beings in all creation. I think you’re pretty safe.” You grinned, wrapping an arm around his waist as the two of you looped around the rink one last time.

 

 You skated together, enjoying the silence for a few more minutes before Gabriel pulled you towards the exit. As you left the building he pulled you in for a knee-weakening kiss, and when you opened your eyes you were in the bunker's library. He still had his arms wrapped around you, and you sighed happily, breathing in the familiar mixture of sweets and faint cologne.

 

 "That was really fun, Gabriel. Slightly terrifying, but fun. Thanks."

 

 "Anytime sweetheart."

 

“Although maybe next date we could go somewhere… warmer?” You shivered, the snowflakes in your hair melting and sending trickles of cold down your back. Gabriel winked, a mischievous smile on his face.

 

 “Alright, bikinis and martinis, here we come.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Of Double Dates and Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s been ages since I’ve posted. Sorry, but here’s a long chapter as an apology! There'll be another coming soon. Thank you to all you lovelies commenting/leaving kudos/subscribing, you’re the best! :)
> 
> A special thanks to Allain_Kelyarus for the idea about an aquarium date!

It was picturesque. A fire crackled in the fireplace, steam curled up from two mugs of hot cocoa dotted with marshmallows as you sat cross-legged in the couch; a blanket wrapped around your shoulders and your soulmate’s head on your lap. Gabriel wasn’t asleep, (did angels even need sleep?) but he had his eyes closed and a little smile playing on his lips as you ran your fingers through his hair.

He had displayed several different sides in the few weeks you had been dating, but this was a new one. He looked… at peace; like a child dozing in the safety of its mother’s arms. You took the opportunity to study his features, brushing a lock of caramel hair behind his ear. As your thumb brushed his cheekbone Gabriel’s eyes fluttered open, warm amber meeting (y/e/c) eyes. You could have stayed there for hours, drowning in the beautiful color when the sound of someone clearing their throat made you jump.

“Get a room you two.” Dean looked disgusted, but the effect was somewhat diminished by the fact that Cas appeared to have dozed off on Dean’s shoulder; their hands intertwined and Cas squished so close he was practically on top of Dean. (Where he normally was. Wink wink.) You rolled your eyes.

“Um, pot calling the kettle black much? Careful, we wouldn’t want it to get out that the oh-so-scary Dean Winchester is a closet softie who likes to cuddle.” He just snorted, resting his head against Cas’s. You grinned, a warm feeling blooming in your heart at seeing your world-weary pseudo brother with someone he loves. Hmm… That gives me an idea.

“Hey Gabriel,” you said quietly, combing his hair. “What would you think of maybe doing a double date kind of thing with the two lovebirds over there?” He thought for a moment, then grinned.

“That, my dear (y/n),” he said, tapping your nose. “Is a fantastic idea.”

“Wait, really?” You had been expecting some level of disagreement, if not a flat out no. Gabriel looked amused at your surprise.

“Well, you seem pretty excited about it, sugar, and it’s kind of hard to say no when you look so adorable. Plus, Dean-o isn’t big on pda, so it’ll be fun to watch him squirm.”

“Yes!” You cheered, pecking Gabriel on the lips and hopping up off the couch to grab your laptop. After retrieving it from your room, you snagged your rapidly cooling cup of cocoa and plopped down next to Gabriel, smiling at the couch where the lovers had fallen asleep.

“So what kind of date where you thinking?”

“I-”

  
“Because,” Gabriel interrupted. “If it involves vodka, strippers, or anything illegal than I’m even more on-board with this plan.”

“No, you ass,” you scoffed, lightly slapping his arm. “Strippers sounds very awkward (for me), and anyway I think Cas would spontaneously combust. I was thinking of something more like… this.” You turned your computer’s screen in his direction to show him the website you had pulled up.

“An aquarium!?” He said incredulously. “Um. Boring.”

“No, no,” you protested. “They’re super fun. When I was little my parents used to take me every year on my birthday, I used to want to be a marine biologist. Before y’know, demons and stuff happened. And I think Cas would have fun too.”

“Yeah, little Cassie always was an animal lover,” Gabriel mused. “Are you sure though, sugar? We could go to Hawaii or the Bahamas, somewhere with lots of models in skimpy bikinis and drinks with little umbrellas in them.”

“Nope,” you said firmly. “I want to go to an aquarium.”

“Okay,” he shrugged. “Why don’t you go ask lover-boy and my little bro, and we can leave whenever your little heart desires.”

“Yes!” You whisper-shouted, pumping your fist.

Hopping up from the couch, you grabbed a nearby pillow and soundly whacked Dean with it. He was out of his seat like a shot, fists raised like a boxer, though the affect was somewhat diminished by the fact that he was blinking like a tired barn owl. Cas sat up, looking as alert as usual and mildly amused at Dean’s posturing.

“What the hell, (y/n)!” Dean dropped his defensive pose, running a hand over his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I mean, as much as I approve of pillow fights, especially naked ones-“

“Dean,” you interrupted. “I had a fantastic idea.”

“Oh did you now. Well, unless we’re involving alcohol or breaking the law I’m probably not interested.”

“That’s what I said!” Gabriel interjected. You rolled your eyes, slapping him on the arm before continuing.

“Nope. Not doing either of those things.” You grinned. “ We’re doing something even more fun: a double date.”

Dean sputtered for a moment.

“Um, what!? No, no way sweetheart. Ain’t gonna hap-”

“I think it sounds like fun.”

Dean looked at Cas in utter betrayal as you grinned triumphantly.

“So, we leave at lunchtime tomorrow?” Gabriel was smiling impishly as Dean groaned dramatically.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.”

“Yay!” You cheered. “Don’t worry, Dean, it’ll be fun. I promise.”

~~~

“Fish!? Really, (y/n)? You want to drag us around to look at things we could buy in a store, or I could catch on any average Saturday morning?”

“But it’s not just fish, Dean,” you protested, towing Gabriel eagerly toward the door. “There’s starfish, and dolphins, and penguins, and water birds and all sorts of things. And these aren’t the kind of thing you could buy in a store. You’ll see.”

Cas was walking so close to Dean they were almost touching, and you grinned as you saw Cas slip his hand into Dean’s.

“Y’know, while were talking about water birds, did you know that little Cassie here is the reason loon mothers carry their babies piggyback?” Gabriel was grinning wickedly as Cas flushed pink.

“Oh really,” you started, but Cas interrupted you.

“Gabriel, must you tell this story yet again? I’ve heard it told enough growing up.”

“Oh, but baby bro, it’s so much fun to watch you squirm. Anyway, you were just a fledgling. Even humans do stupid things when they’re young.

“So (y/n),” he said, turning back to you. “This was when Cas was just a little guy, barely a couple centuries old. Dad was working on things to inhabit his latest pet project called earth, and Castiel here was bored. One thing he loved when he was younger was piggyback rides, even after he learned how to fly.” Gabriel paused as your group reached the door, getting your tickets and starting toward the avian section.

  
“Anyway,” he continued. “Cas was bored and started digging through dad’s scrap box, and he made this wild looking bird with all sorts of random colors and pieces, but his favorite part was that it carried its babies on its back like a little raft. He was so proud of this ridiculous looking, mismatched thing that dad let him keep it, though he fixed a few things.”

“Aww,” you cooed. “Cas, that’s so cute!” Cas’s cheeks were dusted with pink, and Dean was grinning like an idiot at his lover. You snickered as you slipped your hand into Gabriel’s, giving it a squeeze.

“Thanks for sharing that.”

“Hey, I’m happy to take advantage of any chance to embarrass my little bro.”

You turned your attention to the group of birds gathering in front of you, smiling as you noticed a nesting couple in the back grooming each other. _I hope Sam and Ilene are having a good time together,_ you thought absently. _Probably doing a lot more than hunting. Probably doing each other. Ew. Nope, not continuing THAT train of thought._

“Sugar?” Gabriel’s voice startled you out of your thoughts.

“Huh? Oh.” Cas and Dean were waiting by the door to move on and Gabriel was tugging your hand in the direction of the deep-sea wing.

“So which one of the birds was your favorite? Mine was the pelicans,” you said, swinging you and Gabriel’s hands as you walked.

“Oh, definitely the boobies,” he said with an impish grin. You rolled your eyes.

“I swear Gabriel, sometimes I think I’m dating a child.”

~~~

“Woah, look at that one!”

You practically had your nose pressed against the glass of the jellyfish tank, Cas looking on in bemusement while your dates were debating which deep-sea angler the other more closely resembled.

“You know, when father first made these, they weren’t colorful.”

“Really?”

“They were supposed to white, like ‘bits of cloud drifting through the water’ he said. But Gabriel and Lucifer thought they were too plain, and when he wasn’t looking they dipped them into the pots of paint father had given them to play with. He wasn’t very happy when he found out what they did, but the creatures were throughly stained and so they had to stay that way. Colorful.”

Cas looked back at the tank, a small smile gracing his lips as a particularly bright one bobbed gently at eye-level.

“I think I prefer them like this.”

“Yep,” you agreed. “They’re definitely prettier with color. Hey,” you led him over to the shrimp tanks. “What about the mantis shrimps? Did your dad make them or was it another project by one of your siblings?” Cas full on grinned.

“Those were a team effort, actually. After a long day, Dad was slightly intoxicated, and Lucifer and Gabriel slipped into his workshop to try and copy him by making something. Dad found them when they were halfway through, but instead of being angry he gave them a few tips and left them to it. I suppose he didn’t think they’d be able to make a fully functional creature, but lo and behold they did. It functions, in my opinion, a little to well. It’s disconcerting that something so small can break glass.”

You were about to reply when Gabriel and Dean walked over, still bickering about the fish thing.

“Hey you guys,” you broke in. “Who’s hungry?”

~~~

While you were eating at the little café nearby, you noticed one of the other patrons, a dark haired woman, glaring at you with open hostility. You nudged Gabriel.

“Check out miss grumpy over there,” you said, gesturing with your fork. He glanced over and his eyes widened slightly.

“Oh shit. Demon.”

“Demon? Ohhh shit,” you breathed. “What do we do?”

“We definitely can’t confront it here,” Dean whispered. “Too many people. If we leave, it might follow and we can kill it.”

“That’s… actually not a bad plan.” Gabriel looked unusually serious, which put you on edge.

Your group stood up, heading to the door. As you passed the demon, a wave of sulphur made your nose wrinkle and you thought you caught the barest flash of black in its eyes. _Ew. I’d definitely rather face a pack of werewolves or a nest of vamps any day instead of a demon. Friggin creepy bastards._

Dean took charge as soon as the demon was out of earshot, sending you and Gabriel into the (very conveniently placed) alleyway to act as an ambush, while he and Cas drew the demon to it. _Gabriel’s being unusually cooperative,_ you thought. _Well, I’m not complaining._

For an awful moment it looked like the demon wasn’t going to take the bait and would stay put. Then it stood up and made its way to the door, still looking angry and not at all suspicious. (Haha, the sarcasm is strong with this one.)

When Dean and Cas had lured it into the alley, Gabriel pounced on it like a cat onto a ladybug, that is if cats grabbed bugs by the necks and shoved them into walls.

“Why were you following us?” He hissed, agitated grace making his eyes glow slightly.

_Wow, protective much._

The creature let out a raspy chuckle. “Like I’d tell you,” it hissed, clawing at the hand that pinned it to the wall. “The boss will kill me for being caught, and I know you’re gonna kill me anyway, so go ahead. Do your worst.”

Gabriel’s eyes flared brighter for a moment, and a light flashed under his palm where it held the demon. It screamed, light streaming from its mouth and eyes before it slumped forward, a smell of sulphuric and burning flesh rising from its dead body.

With a look of disgust, Gabriel stepped back and snapped his fingers, the corpse puffing into a cloud of dust.

“We should go,” Dean said. “There might be more, and I’m not really in the mood for a fight.”

You nodded in agreement, feeling a bit tired after the rush of adrenaline. Right now, all you wanted to do was go back to the bunker and cuddle with your archangel. Gabriel slipped his hand into yours, and there was the feeling like you left your stomach behind as he transported you both back home.

 

 


	11. Of Grocery Shopping and those Three Magic Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Pretty graphic descriptions of torture in this chapter, so don’t read it if that sort of thing bothers you.
> 
> To all the people leaving comments and kudos, thank you so much! You guys are the ones that keep this story going and encourage me to write more. Ya'll are awesome! <3

“Good morning, (y/n)!”

You mumbled something vague in response. Gabriel was entirely too perky for you to deal with this early in the morning, especially un-caffeinated. You shambled across the kitchen towards the current object of your affections, the coffee maker. The fragrant liquid streamed into your cup, and after dumping about two tablespoons of sugar into it, your feelings about the world started to improve.

You took a sip… and spat it back into the cup, a salty flavor burning your throat and mouth. Gabriel was cracking up, and you narrowed your eyes. _So that how it’s gonna be, eh buddy? Well you messed with the wrong girl’s coffee._

Glaring at him over the edge of your mug, you swallowed all twelve ounces of disgustingly salty coffee. As nasty as it was, it was worth it to see the mirth drain from Gabriel’s eyes, slowly replaced by a fascinated horror.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, as you slammed down the empty cup and leveled him with your best death-stare.

“Nice try.” You spun around and stalked out of the kitchen, making a run for the bathroom as soon as you were out of sight. The salty coffee had decided to make a reappearance.

When you went back into the kitchen, Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, though a plate of fluffy pancakes sat on the counter. _Probably his attempt at an apology. Well,_ you thought with a shrug _. I’ve never been one to turn down free food. And honestly, I’m not even really mad. Switching salt with sugar is kind of a classic prank, and Chuck knows I’ve done it enough._ You grabbed a fork and dug into the (thankfully normal tasting) stack.

As you chewed, you looked around the kitchen, mentally cataloguing what foods were well-stocked and what needed replenished.

 _Well, we definitely need more bread, and Dean wants more beer. It’s a good thing Sam isn’t here, I don’t think I’d be able to fit everything I’d need to feed Dean and his moose of a brother in my car. Hmm. I think I’m going to make a roasted chicken. And if I do two of them I can freeze the extra and do chicken salad or something later on. That’s a good idea, (y/n)._ You mentally patted yourself on the back. _So let’s see, what do I need…_

You found a pad of sticky notes and scribbled yourself a list, humming a little to yourself as you finished the last bite of your pancakes. Dumping your dish in the sink, you headed off to shower and get dressed.

~~~

“White or whole wheat bread… hmm.” You debated for a moment, then tossed the whole wheat into the cart, setting the white back in the shelf. _I might as well make a few healthy decisions for this house. Otherwise Dean’s going to try to survive on pie and beer alone._

You grabbed a few more miscellaneous groceries, salad, sandwich fillings and the like. And of course a cherry pie. You checked out uneventfully, but as you were loading the bags into your car, a shadow fell across your line of vision. You reached for the small handgun tucked into your waistband, but you weren’t fast enough.

There was a hand on your shoulder, a prick on your neck and cool liquid flowed into your veins. Struggling did no good as your limbs went numb and your vision grew fuzzy, black spots dancing in your peripheral vision. You dimly felt someone toss you over their shoulder with an ease of movement and strength that definitely was not human, and everything went black.

~~~

The first thing that filtered into your slowly rebooting brain was the smell. The stench of rotten eggs was pungent, and you gagged around the cloth that was stuffed into your mouth.

_Man, I really hate demons._

Opening your eyes, you were rewarded with a generic looking abandoned warehouse, empty as far as you could tell. But then again, you could only see about half of the building from the chair you were tied to.

“Good, you’re awake.”

The voice was rich and smooth in the way that a raw egg yolk was. It sent a shiver of disgust down your spine and made you want to gag. The owner of the voice walked into your view, and he looked exactly how you pictured him. Average hight but skinny, with hair that was slicked back with too much product and expensive but ill-fitting clothes. Black eyes locked with your (y/e/c) ones, a satisfied smile stretching across his face.

“You know, I bet the boss’ll give me a huge raise for this. I mean, capturing any angels soulmate is unheard of, but the archangel Gabriel’s?” He leaned in, sulfur tinged breath wafting across your face. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he named me as his heir. Especially if I can get your precious angel here and deliver him the matching set on a silver platter.”

 _I wonder if that’s why that demon was following us the other day,_ you thought. _He was probably a spy for this creepy bastard._

“Anyway,” He said, smiling brightly. Or trying to smile brightly. It was more of a grimace, like he had eaten a lemon wedge, then stubbed his toe. “All we have to do now is wait for your lover to show up and fall into my trap. In the meantime, let’s say we have some fun, hm?”

Your stomach dropped, panic rising steadily as he pulled out a wicked looking knife, light glinting off its sharp edge. As he walked over, you started struggling but to no avail. This demon really knew his knots and you couldn’t budge an inch. You stilled as he brought the blade to rest on your collarbone, resting it there for a moment before he whipped it to the side, slicing through your shirt sleeve and exposing your shoulder.

“So lovely,” he said, clearly relishing how uncomfortable you were. “It’s almost a shame to mark it up, but I think boss’ll understand.” With that, he pushed the knife just enough to break skin and send a small trickle of blood down your chest. You bit hard on the gag to muffle your grunt of pain as he dragged it over your heart, red welling up and running down to stain your bra a rusty color. He did it twice more, the repeated the process on the other side.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork, looking smug. You did your best to hold back the tears, desperately wishing you didn’t feel so weak and helpless right now. _Dean wouldn’t sit here crying, (y/n),_ you told yourself. _He would be finding a way out._ But the tears persisted, and your worry for Gabriel only increased with every minute that ticked by.

The demon was just picking up a different blade, this one serrated, when a bright light filled the room. You squeezed your eyes shut, colors dancing across your vision as the shrill sound of an angel’s voice filled the room. Suddenly all sound died away, and you cautiously opened your eyes.

Gabriel was in the middle of the floor, head bowed, shoulders tense and fists clenched. His wings were opened up as far as they would go, and you had to admit it was an equally awe-inspiring and terrifying sight. Apparently the demon thought so too, as he stumbled back babbling nonsensically. When Gabriel looked up, light streamed from his eyes and you could see it swirling just under the surface of his vessel’s skin, the real Gabriel. And he was not happy. When he spoke, the air almost crackled with power, the way it does moments before lightning strikes.

“You’re gonna regret ever touching her, you son of a bitch.”

The demon was curled up on the floor, whimpering and blubbering something about being forced to kidnap you, and he was so sorry and if Gabriel would only let him go he’d never come back…

“Damn right you’re never coming back.” With a grim smile, Gabriel snapped his fingers, removing the demon from existence. Permanently.

The cuts still burned and stung, but a wave of relief washed over you as the demon lit up for a moment, then puffed into a little cloud of dust. The light under Gabriel’s skin dimmed as his shoulders relaxed, though his wings remained flared in a defensive position. He darted over to you, the gag and ropes vanishing in an instant, a tingling itchy feeling spreading over your shoulder as he healed your wounds..

“Y’know, the least he could have done was use a clean cloth for a gag.” You coughed and made a face. “That one tasted like my grandmas attic.”

“Terrible manners.” Gabriel nodded sagely. “And the ropes were far too rough.” You stared at each other for a moment before you cracked up, the combination of terror and relief making you a little hysterical.

You wiped away half dried tears, standing up on shaky legs. “You shouldn’t have come, Gabriel. The demon said he set traps and he kept talking about using me as bait to catch you.”

“He did attempt to set traps, but either the idiot didn’t have access to ‘how to catch an archangel for dummies’, or he was just lazy. Either way, I could have gotten through the wards with my eyes closed.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay.”

Gabriel drew you into a hug, and you squeezed your eyes shut as the ground dropped away momentarily and the mustiness of the warehouse was replaced with the smell of home. You caught a glimpse of your room before it was obscured by rustling golden feathers as Gabriel’s wings wrapped around you both, enveloping you with warmth and a faint scent of caramel. You held him a little tighter, his heart beating comfortingly next to your ear.

“I love you.”

You felt him stiffen, his heart literally skipping a beat. The next second, he dove in for a knee-weakening kiss, clutching you to him like he never wanted to let go. When you broke apart, he rested his forehead against yours, breathing “I love you too,” before diving in for another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering what happened to the groceries, Gabriel got them home along with the reader's car. Man, having an archangel around is handy ;P


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello dear readers, thank you for being so patient with this story!  
I’m so sorry for how long it’s been since I’ve updated, but don’t worry, I’m not abandoning it or anything. I’ve just hit a bit of a block and I'm trying to figure out where I want this story to go. I’m figuring it out, and I’m optimistic about having a new chapter out soon!  
Again, thank you all for the encouraging comments and kudos, y’all are awesome! 


	13. Of Baking and Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I’m so sorry it’s taken me so long to get the ball rolling again, but it’s been a really crazy few weeks and I've not had either the time nor the inspiration to write. Now that I have a pretty clear idea of where I want this story to go, I should be updating with some regularity again. 
> 
> A big thank you to all my lovely readers for being so patient and leaving such encouraging comments! I love you guys! <3

You broke out of the kiss suddenly, smacking your forehead in sudden frustration with yourself. “Shit, I’m such an idiot. I forgot about the groceries!”

Gabriel stared at you in disbelief for a moment before he cracked up, laughing till his eyes sparkled with tears. You crossed your arms, feeling a little defensive. Hey, it’s a valid thing to worry about, right?

“What’s so funny?”

“You-you just got kidnapped, tortured, almost died and you’re worried-” he broke off, wheezing and wiping away tears. “-And you’re worried about the groceries?”

“Well some one has to be the adult in this family.” He chuckled again, shaking his head in bemused disbelief.

“Adult or not, sugar, you definitely have your priorities in the strangest order I’ve seen.” You shrugged, a (slightly hysterical) grin tugging at your lips as the hilarity of the situation slowly dawned on you. “And yes the groceries are fine. Your car too. When you didn’t come back when you normally do, I thought something might be wrong, and I went to find you. You weren’t with your car, so I sent it and the food back to the bunker while I looked for you.”

You heaved a sigh of relief. Shopping was not your thing, and even though there wasn’t really a shortage, you didn’t like to waste money. You kissed your angel on the cheek, deciding on the spot to make brownies as a thank-you. If you had all the ingredients, that is. There was no way you were risking relieving that whole experience again.

~~~

“What happened!? You disappeared, we couldn’t find you anywhere, you wouldn’t answer your phone…” Dean looked positively livid, but living with the Winchesters had taught you that they rarely show what they’re feeling, masking it with sarcasm, or in this case, anger.

“We were really worried, (y/n).” Sam had on the Sad Kicked Puppy face, and you were feeling more guilty by the minute, even though it wasn’t technically your fault. I mean, it’s not like you asked to get kidnapped. It just happened. Y’know. As these things sometimes do.

You related the events at they had happened, glossing over the more torture-y parts. When you stopped talking, the tension in the room was so thick you could have used it as butter. Peanut butter. The kind that had been left in the freezer for a couple of years and had freezer-burn and… well, you get the point. Dean was the first to break the silence.

“That. Fucking. Bastard,” he growled, knuckles turning white as his fists clenched and he stood up. “I’m going to go have a little chat with our weaselly friend Crowley.”

You watched him go with a little grin. “Why do I have the feeling that ‘little chat’ is code for ‘punch Crowley in the face many, many times?’”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “If I didn’t know this is something he’d rather do himself, I’d probably be joining him. Although,” he mused. “I would be punching a little lower than the face.”

“Yeah. I too, would like to familiarize my boot with some demonic nuts.”

~~~

You emerged from your (scalding) hot shower feeling much better than you had in several hours. Comfy clothes and water that practically melts the flesh from your bones will do that for a girl, y’know? And now, it was brownie making time.

As you were melting the butter and sugar together and getting the rest of the ingredients out, Cas appeared in a flurry of feathery swooshes.

“Hey buddy.” He squinted at you.

“Hello (y/n). Where might I find Dean?”

You shrugged. “Last I heard, he was going to use the king of hell as a personal punching bag.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, since your other half isn’t here at the moment, you wanna help me make brownies?”

Cas regarded the pile of ingredients for a moment, then shrugged. “Alright.”

“Great.” You handed him a wooden spoon, pushing him towards the butter and sugar mixture that was browning on the stove and stifling a yawn. “Stir that, and make sure it doesn’t burn. I need it caramelized, not crispy.” You handed him a little recipe card with your favorite caramel sauce recipe. “When it turns a nice blond color, just follow the directions here.”

While Cas handled the caramel topping, you whipped up the brownies, dumping in a few handfuls of chocolate chips because let’s be honest, what chocolate thing isn’t improved by more chocolate? As you were pouring the batter into a pan, Cas set a pot of fragrant, gooey sauce on the counter with a proud little smile.

_A celestial being that is thousands and thousands of years old has absolutely no business looking like a baby kitten that’s caught a leaf and is ridiculously proud of itself._

“That looks perfect, Cas.” He grinned a little bit at the praise, and promptly vanished. You rolled your eyes, drizzling the topping onto the brownies, and sliding the whole confection into the oven.

A sense of déjà vu washed over you as with a ruffle of feathers, a pair of arms wrapped around your waist from behind.

“That smells amazing, sugar. If I knew all it would take to get you to make one of my favorite foods was getting kidnapped, I might arrange for it to happen more often.”

You rolled your eyes, swatting his arm.

“What, too soon?” He asked innocently.

“Wayyy too soon, buddy.” Gabriel just chuckled softly, sending a comforting vibration through your body. You turned around, relishing in the comforting embrace. Your boyfriend may have been a great kisser, but his hugs were even better. Wether it was that he always smelled comfortingly like caramel and chocolate, or that you usually ended up cocooned in golden feathers, or that he always held on like he never wanted to let go, it was one of your favorite things about him. Maybe it was a combination of all three. Regardless, you really didn’t want to move when the oven timer beeped.

Even before you said anything, there was a snap and the soft whir of the fan inside of the oven stopped as it turned off, and the smell of sweet goodness filled the air as the brownies appeared on the counter behind you. You gave a tired but grateful hum, pecking Gabriel on the cheek just before an enormous yawn forced its way into the world.

“I saw that, (y/n),” he chided gently. “You should go to bed, you’re practically sleepwalking as it is.”

You nodded, too sleepy to argue. Gabriel didn’t bother snapping his fingers, there was a brief feeling like when an elevator starts fast, and you were suddenly standing in your room. You plopped down on your bed, ducking under the cozy duvet and pillows. He leaned down, giving you a brief kiss, before turning to leave.

“No, wait,” you protested. “Don’t leave.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “I don’t feel like being alone right now.”

He gave a wry chuckle. “Yeah, that’s understandable. Heads up though sugar, I’m a cuddler.”

All of a sudden his clothes changed, jeans and a t-shirt swapped for loose shorts and… no shirt? Thankfully the light clicked off before he could catch you staring, or see the blush that stained your cheeks. The bed dipped as Gabriel slid under the covers behind you, slipping an arm under your shoulder and draping one over your waist. You wiggled back, your head nestling perfectly under his chin and your legs tangling with his as your eyes drifted shut.

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel broke it “What do you put in your hair?”

“Shampoo.”

He snorted. “Smartass. You know what I mean. Whatever it is, it’s nice.”

“It’s vanilla-scented shampoo. Also, it’s kinda weird to smell people’s hair.”

You felt him shrug as best as his position would allow. “Not much I can do about it. Your head is kinda right under my nose.”

You smiled slightly. “Whatever, you weirdo. Just go to sleep.”

“Can’t. Angels don’t sleep, remember?”

“So you’re going to lay there all night and watch me sleep? That’s kinda creepy, Edward. You should leave the stalking to the sparkly vampires.”

You practically felt the eye roll. “We don’t fully sleep, but we do rest. You know when you’re just waking up and you’re still half asleep but you’re aware of what’s going on around you? It’s like that.”

“…So, like an elf?”

You definitely felt _that_ eye roll.“Sure. Like an elf.”

“Okay then. I’m going to sleep, so keep the creepy watching to a minimum, Legolas.”

He chuckled. “Nerd.”

“I love you too, you dork.”

 


	14. Of Breakfast in Bed and *ahem* Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter has smut. If you want to skip it it’s okay, there’s not much that happens after the scene. 
> 
> As always, thank you so, so much for all the kudos and lovely comments, they mean a lot to me. :)

You awoke to the glorious smell of bacon and your other soulmate, coffee.Sitting up, you pulled the still-warm (and smelling like Gabriel) blanket around your shoulders, brushing your hair out of your face. The afore-mentioned angel was currently sitting down next to you, a tray of various breakfast foods next to him.

“So,” you mumbled, wiping bits of sleep from your eyes and yawning. “What’s the occasion?”

“Well, other than celebrating the first time we’ve slept together…”

“Ha! You wish. But this was just snuggling. It doesn’t count.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I just wanted to do something for you, especially after your shitstorm of a day yesterday.”

“Yeah.” You shuddered, the image of the bloody knife flashing briefly through your mind before you buried it deep in a dark corner and smiled up at your boyfriend. “This is really sweet, Gabriel. Thank you.”

He plopped down on the bed next to you, wrapping part of your blanket around his shoulders as the two of you sipped your hot drinks and dug into a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. You leaned you head on his shoulder, humming appreciatively as you chewed.

“So, I’ve been thinking…”

“Uh-oh. That’s never good.”

“Oh, shut up you moron.” Gabriel chuckled in response, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Anyway,” you started again. “This soulmate thing. I was curious, if we um, bonded, would it make me any safer in situations like what happened yesterday?”

“In a way, yes. It would make it easy for me to pinpoint your location without you having to pray, which would be helpful especially if you were knocked out.”

“Okay, so what exactly does ‘bonding’ entail?”

“Sex.”

“Oh.”

“Well, there’s a ritual that needs to be performed we get up close and personal, but it’s simple enough even Squirrel or Moose could do it. But,” he turned slightly, hazel-gold eyes meeting (y/e/c). “I know how you feel about hopping in the sheets, so if you’re not ready, we can try figuring something else. I might know some wards-”

“It’s okay,” you broke in. “Yesterday was an unpleasantly eye-opening experience for me, and if there’s anything we can do to keep that from happening again than let’s do it.”

“You mean, like, now?”

“Well, not this moment, but sooner would be better than later, right? Do you need anything for the ritual that we don’t have here?” You were attempting to be nonchalant about the whole ordeal, but if you had to be honest, you were scared shitless.

“Sugar, I’m as excited as you are to get to know you biblically, but you realize how big of a commitment this is, right? This isn’t like getting married or something, once it’s done, there’s no going back, and you won’t be human anymore.”

Yeah, you knew what would happen. You had done as much research as possible, mulling over the idea of losing your humanity into the wee hours of the morning. You were still scared, but this was better than being kidnapped by skin bags of evil smoke with no way for anyone to find you. Any anyway, you wouldn’t change completely till you had ‘died’.

So yeah, you were doing it, nerves be damned. As you told Gabriel as much, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders, a certainty that this was the right thing to do.

“Just give me half an hour to grab a couple ingredients, and we get to the fun stuff.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows before vanishing with a wink. You flopped back, staring at the ceiling as you tried to process what you had just agreed to. Well, I might as well go shower.

~~~

You stepped out of the shower, a cloud of steam billowing out behind you. _Huh. I wonder why Gabriel’s not back. But at least that means he didn’t hear me singing._ You wrapped you hair up in a towel, stepping into your room and pausing in your tracks.

Your small bedroom looked completely different, larger, for one. And your lights were the boring on/off kind not the fancy dimming ones. But lo and behold, the lights were dim, there were candles glowing softly on your dresser and rose petals were scattered underfoot. The air smelled faintly of vanilla and your practical if spartan bed had been replaced with a glorious thing that faintly resembled a cloud. Also, Gabriel was sprawled in all his (very) naked glory on it.

“Heya sugar.”

“Um, hey.” You blushed. _I’m about to have sex and trigger something utterly life-changing, and the best I can come up with is ‘hey’? Graceful, (y/n)._ "So, I assume you took care of the ritual thingy?"

"Yep."

Gabriel suddenly appeared in front of you, wrapping his hands around your waist and pulling you in for a (very) deep kiss. The towel around you slipped away unnoticed as you twined your fingers in with his hair, turning your head slightly for better access as you rose up on tiptoes.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against yours as he slipped the towel covering your hair off, running his hands through the damp locks as he dipped down to capture your mouth in another kiss. This time he didn’t pull away, instead running his hands down your back, slipping them under your thighs. You responded eagerly, wrapping your legs around his waist and digging your nails into the base of his wings. Gabriel moaned at the sensation.

“Holy fuck, sugar,” he breathed. “I’m not gonna last long if you keep that up.” He spun and you felt the cool wall press into your back as something pinned your wrists to the wall, golden feathers surrounding you. Hot kisses trailed from the corner of your jawline down your neck as a whine escaped your throat. You jumped as something warm brushed across your chest, teasing your nipples to peaks and leaving warm tingles in its wake. You arched your back, almost grinding on him in an effort to find some relief from the aching throb in your core, but to no avail. Gabriel just chuckled softly, biting your neck and shooting a spark of pain and pleasure straight to the tightening knot in your belly.

The first brush of grace between your legs had you jumping about a mile into the air, tugging at your restraints and throwing your head back. He kissed you deeply again as a tingling warmth filled your insides, feeling like being fucked hard and fast and slow and steady and everything all at once. You lasted only a second longer before you came hard, tightening your legs around his waist.

He never let go, one moment you were against the wall, the next you had landed on what was definitely a comforter stolen from heaven. His wings spread overhead, a barrier separating you from the outside world. And they were glowing. Which was definitely new. Then Gabriel went in for another kiss and ‘glowing wings’ suddenly became on par in terms of importance with whether ants prefer pop music or country.

His head disappeared for a moment, only for you to almost scream when his tongue grazed your clit. He grinned, licking it again and this time you did scream, arching your back and weaving your fingers into the feathery canopy as you panted, thighs trembling with need.

“Holy shit.” Gabriel froze when you touched his wings, and when he spoke he sounded absolutely wrecked. You grinned, giving a gentle tug on the feathers in your hands. The last of his composure snapped and a second later his mouth was between your thighs, eating you out like there was no tomorrow. You tried to writhe away, but he grabbed your hips, holding you in place. Human strength wasn’t really a match for an immortal celestial being, and it was only a few more seconds before you tipped over the edge.

When you came down from your high enough to be coherent, you saw Gabriel sitting in the dim light, a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched your chest heave. “Damn sugar,” he chuckled. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“Gabriel,” you groaned. “Just fuck me already.”

The words were scarcely out of your mouth when he was on top of you, lining his cock up with your dripping entrance, sinking into you slowly, both of you hissing at the friction. When he was seated to the hilt in you, he paused, giving you a moment to adjust.

“Seriously,” He breathed, pressing his lips to yours. “You really are the most incredible thing dad’s ever made.”

He moved and you tensed, electricity filling the air around you as he slammed back into you, hitting a spot deep inside that made you cry out. You could feel a cloud grace hanging heavy in the air, dancing across your skin. You dug your nails into his back again and he shuddered, coming hard. Following a few seconds later, you threw your head back as stars exploded behind your eyelids.

~~~

_How long was I out? Its dark, I’m not all sticky and nasty and I feel pretty normal. Nope, scratch that._

Now that you were paying attention, you could feel a soft sort of… smell isn’t the right word. But it’s close, like something that tickles the edge of your brain and gives you the barest impression of something. You were distracted from your musings as Gabriel tossed an arm over your waist, tugging you closer till you were wedged comfortably under his chin.

His wings mimicked his arm, wrapping around you and pulling you closer. You smiled at the action, stroking the softest, smallest wing as you dozed off.

 

 


	15. Of Whipped Cream and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I can’t apologize enough to all of you for abandoning this for like, three months. Seriously, I’m so sorry. Life happened, I’ve been in more of a Marvel mood and most of it was just my stupid brain refusing to spit out any more ideas.
> 
> But I have it figured out, and there should be two or three more chapters before the ending. (Don’t worry, I’m already planning a sequel.)
> 
> Anyway, thanks to all of you for being so very patient, you are wonderful human beings and I don’t deserve such amazing readers. Your kind words make me so, so happy and I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff! :)

 

 

You awoke to sunlight dancing across your eyelids, and Gabriel’s hand running through your hair.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Blankets rustled as you yawned, stretching luxuriously. “Morning.” You sat up, rubbing sleep from your eyes and wondering how there was sunlight in your underground bedroom. Except this was definitely not your room. “Where are we?”

“One of my favorite hideaways. No offense, sugar but your room at the bunker isn’t exactly ‘romantic’. This, on the other hand,” he snapped his fingers and your jaw dropped as the curtain covering the window swept aside, revealing a gorgeous view. “This is romantic.”

“Woah,” you whispered. “Where are we?”

“The mountains of Italy.” Gabriel tugged you closer, wrapping an arm and wing around your shoulders as you leaned your head against his.

It truly was stunning. The green of the forest almost glowed in the morning sunlight, winding up the mountain before it dissolved into grey rock near the peak. Crystal blue waters reflected the mountaintop and the sky, smooth as glass and surrounded by mossy rocks and trees.

You wanted to stay there forever, safe and warm and happy, but the moment was broken when your stomach decided to make its displeasure at being empty known. Loudly. Gabriel snickered.

“Hungry? I guess you did get quite the workout last night.”

“Oh shut up.” You grabbed a pillow and whacked him, blushing furiously as he laughed. Before you could hit him again, Gabriel conjured a tray of food and you ate together, only launching the occasional spoonful of whipped cream.

You were enjoying a last bite of waffle when he leaned forward and pecked you on the nose. You just about choked, glaring at him as you spluttered and he grinned.

“What-what was that for?”

“You had whipped cream on your nose.”

“Well you could’ve just told me.”

“I could… but I liked my way better.”

You rolled your eyes, leaning in to kiss him. And promptly jumped away when a flash of swirling colors crashed over your mind for a second. “What was that!?”

“I have no idea. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was just unexpected.” You scooted back to where you had been sitting, taking his hand. “Is it because of the bonding thing?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?” He looked thoughtful for a moment, before cupping a hand over your jaw and drawing you in partway. You closed the rest of the distance cautiously, readying yourself for the burst this time.

When your lips met, it was almost instantaneous, waves of electric blue, gold, red and just about every other color of the rainbow washing over you. As the seconds ticked by and the chaotic swirls settled, you started noticing that some of the colors almost had a certain… feeling. It was vague, but it was there.

You pulled away when your lungs decided you still needed oxygen.

“Woah. That was…” you trailed off, trying to process it. “Intense.”

“I think that was your first taste of angel brains, sugar.” You made a face.

“Ew. Just say we’ve got the beginnings of telepathy. The other way makes it sound like I’m going to eat your brain.” You grinned, patting his cheek. “Which is gross.”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around you, squeezing gently. “Whatever. You know what I meant.”

“Yeah. So that was re-wait, can you read my mind too?”

“Well, kind of. It was mostly just a bunch of random words. And I think I heard parts of a couple Vines, but I’m not gonna ask about those.”

.  
.  
.

Gabriel insisted they were fine, but part of you didn’t like to leave your boys alone for too long.

“Really, Sugar, they’re both like, thirty. I think they’d be fine in their own for a while. I know Dean would certainly enjoy some alone time with his hubby.”

“I know,” you sighed, flopping onto your bed. “But I just...”

“You sound like a mom.”

“Well… if you think about it, I basically am their mom.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You’re not wrong. But are you sure you want to go back? Its only been a few days.”

“Yeah.” Maybe you were being a mother hen, but honestly you had good reason to worry. The last time you left for a weekend practically half the kitchen had needed replacing after Cas tried to make stir-fry. (Don’t ask.)

“Okay,” he sighed. “But anytime you want to come back here, we can.”

“You’re the best.”

“I am.” He poked you teasingly as you stood beside him, curling an arm around his waist. “You don’t appreciate me enough.”

You whacked him playfully as his wings wrapped around you, warm and golden. “I appreciate you. I wouldn’t marry just any guy who walked through my door.”

“Well I’m glad I meet your high standards, princess.” The familiar smell of your room in the bunker filtered in through the barrier of feathers. You pulled him in for one more kiss, relishing the afterimages of vibrant color that painted your mind even after he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to update as often as I can! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. ;)


End file.
